1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program delivery apparatus and an operation button function assigning method. More particularly, the invention relates to a program delivery apparatus and an operation button function assigning method whereby functions are suitably assigned to a plurality of operation buttons in relation to the items making up a program delivery program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exist such program delivery apparatuses for use by broadcast stations as those (disclosed illustratively in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2008-48189) having a program delivery control section for controlling switcher equipment and related devices to deliver programs based on a program delivery program (known as a playlist or a cue sheet) made up of a plurality of items. In this case, bus sources (i.e., input video signals) making up the screen such as pictures in picture-in-pictures (PinP) and chromakey background pictures are set uniquely within the items constituting a program delivery program (i.e., playlist structure).